


cursed

by verity



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Hipsters, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Spike is cursed to be a vegan hipster and no one notices. Set between Season 8 & Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostyouknow27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghostyouknow27).



"I think Spike's wearing skinny jeans," Dawn said, around a mouthful of Oreo.

Xander looked outside the window and narrowed his eyes. "My discerning sartorial eye says... they're pants."

She punched him in the shoulder. Not too hard.

-

"Your hair smells all minty," Buffy said. Oops. She leaned back against the window frame, like she hadn't been smelling his hair on purpose at all.

"Dr. Bronner's," Spike said. "Good stuff. You should try it. Very good for the environment."

"Huh."

Spike tilted his head, then wrinkled his nose a bit. "You should tell your sis to turn down the Coldplay, it's bloody awful."

"Not my apartment," she said automatically. "And I really don't want to hear my sister and... trust me, it's worse."

"I'll stake myself if I have sit through another minute of this."

Buffy sighed. "Patrol time it is."

-

"Is that a new scarf?" Dawn asked.

Spike adjusted the drape. "No. Had it for a while. Ages. Stole it from a Slayer, as a matter of fact."

"I swear I saw that in H&M last week."

"You're imagining things, Bit. After all, H&M's not fair trade."

"...Right."

-

"Wow, this is really good," Buffy said, finishing off her vegan banana bread French toast. "We should come here more often."

Spike preened. "The cheese is great, too. Soy-free."

Buffy looked at him closely. He was still going through this weird scarf phase.

"If only they'd play something better. Let me tell you, this Arcade Fire record's the best excuse for eating people _I've_ ever heard."

The corner of her mouth quirked up, and she tucked into the remainder of the blueberries, reassured.


End file.
